


Þæt wæs...

by mylittleficlet



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/?, Other, bad punning, old english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleficlet/pseuds/mylittleficlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Þæt wæs...

Þæt wæs god cyming!


End file.
